empirefandomcom-20200222-history
Lucious Lyon
Lucious Lyon (born Dwight Walker) is the main protagonist and antihero in the television drama, [[Empire|'Empire']]. He is the father of sons Andre, Jamal and Hakeem Lyon with his ex-wife Cookie, and the legal father of his granddaughter Bella Lyon. Lucious was the CEO of the record label Empire Entertainment from its initial foundation up until he was ousted nearly two decades later. However, he ended up regaining half of his company and is currently sharing the role of CEO with his ex-wife Cookie. He is portrayed by actor Terrence Howard, and he first appears in "Pilot". Biography Dwight Walker grew up in the harsh streets of Philadelphia and began selling drugs as an orphan at the age of nine to support himself, after his father was murdered by the Nation of Islam. Believing that a black kid with the name "Dwight Walker" wouldn't survive living on the streets, he took on the name 'Lucious Lyon', believing that one day that would be the name of an immortal god. He also started rapping sometime after, selling his CDs for $7 out of car trunks, at barbershops, and at strip clubs. He also met his future ex-wife, Cookie, who helped him sell drugs in order to finance his music career. Cookie is eventually arrested in a drug run and serves seventeen years in prison. Lucious immediately divorces her and raises their three young sons with the help of his best friends Vernon Turner and Cookie's cousin, Bunkie. Some time later, he met Billy Beretti, the famously unorthodox head of Creedmoor Records, and with Creedmoor, Lucious spawned multi-platinum hits such as Deuce Deuce, 2-1-5 or Die, and That's What the DJ Spins, the latter song coming out in 2002. However, by 2003, Lucious had a very bitter and public falling out with Beretti over royalties and creative control, and left Creedmoor to build his own vanity label, a label that eventually became the company known as Empire Entertainment today. Tumblr_nhgh1rUKS31u5351mo1_1280.jpg|Lucious's look in the first season LuciousLyonSeason2.jpg|Lucious's look in the second season Personality Lucious is the ruthless CEO and co-founder of Empire Entertainment. He often manipulates to get what he wants. Lucious is very concerned with preserving his image. He is willing to take down just about anyone to maintain that image, even those closest to him. Lucious was recently diagnosed with ALS and he wants to keep his illness a secret. Lucious is very manipulative. He uses this skill with Cookie, Anika, Andre, Hakeem, and recently, Jamal. He is also extremely narcissistic and selfish. He often calls himself a god. Series |-| Season 1= Pilot After announcing his plans to take Empire public, Lucious is informed that he has ALS and is given less than three years to live. Lucious becomes engaged to a younger woman and debutante named Anika Calhoun. His position in his company is threatened when Cookie, his ex-wife, returns from prison after having served her sentence, which was reduced due to her becoming an FBI informant (unbeknownst to Lucious). Cookie demands that Lucious give her half of Empire and the A&R position with the knowledge that he used drug money to finance the company. He refuses her demands, but nonetheless hires her on the company board and allows her to be the manager of their son Jamal, claiming that he "never wanted" him anyway due to his homosexuality. Lucious and Cookie attempt to put Hakeem and Jamal against one another in an effort to prove who is more musically gifted and to determine which one will inherit Empire. Lucious orders Bunkie to spy on Cookie. Bunkie refuses to do so and instead attempts to blackmail him, demanding 3 million dollars to pay off his gambling debts. Lucious shoots and kills Bunkie after meeting with him later near the city docks. The Outspoken King Despite the continuity of his musical success, as he prepares to make Empire Entertainment public, he still struggles to cope with his diagnosis of ALS. Cookie, meanwhile, arrives to his mansion uninvited to convince Lucious to put Jamal and Hakeem together to perform at Laviticus. Lucious immediately denies as he claims that Jamal's artistry does not meet with Hakeem's audience, and because of his sexuality. Cookie confronts Lucious for underestimating Jamal's abilities, while Lucious mentions that Cookie signed an agreement to not mention that she contributed to building Empire with $400,000. Lucious faces a dilemma, meanwhile, when the backlash of his signed artist, Kidd Fo-Fo, gets tense, and he finds it difficult to choose between dropping him from the label or keeping him. However, he convinces Kidd Fo-Fo to perform with Hakeem, as back-up, at Laviticus. After killing Bunkie, Lucious attempts to cover up his deeds when Vernon reveals where his body was found, and he tells Cookie about Bunkie's death. Because of the controversy regarding Kidd Fo-Fo, Lucious demands that the banks return in favor of the IPO launch. Meanwhile, Hakeem's video goes viral, and Lucious expresses utter disappointment. Meanwhile, Lucious prepares for an interview to address controversy with Kidd Fo-Fo, but Cookie deprecates him for his inability to express brutal honesty. Lucious, later on, forces Jamal not to have the press release, promoting his homosexuality, or everything he manages to buy for Jamal is gone. Lucious has an interview, where he expresses his input on the Kelly McGann show, and reflects how his childhood influenced his music. In the elevator, Lucious decides to drop Kidd Fo-Fo. The Devil Quotes Scripture Lucious encourages a desperate Hakeem to record music before he makes music videos, and he attacks Veronica's manager to make himself the official manager of her. Meanwhile, Lucious is enraged when he discovers that Billy Beretti, Lucious's former manager and head of Creedmoor Records, has taken in Kidd Fo-Fo for his label. In order to get back at Beretti, he demands his managing team to track him down and ensure that Empire is safe. Lucious gets Andre to track down the apparent eyewitness to Bunkie's murder, secretly to protect his status. Later on, Lucious discovers that Cookie has teamed up with the feds and confronts her, hoping that Cookie isn't trying to jeopardize their family. Lucious, meanwhile, attends Bunkie's funeral and delivers an emotional speech that forces him to flashback to his deeds that caused Bunkie's death. Later, he decides to have a dinner party, inviting Cookie. A flashback shows Cookie and Lucious, who isn't fond of a song that Puma has written. When Jamal performs this song, Lucious sardonically states that he didn't know Jamal wanted the song. Lucious goes to Jamal's apartment, as a heated conversation ignites. Lucious doesn't seem to be proud of Jamal's sexuality, which forces Jamal to leave his apartment and plan to take over Empire. False Imposition Continuing to encourage Hakeem to record more music, Lucious encourages Hakeem to prove that he can be a successful artist. Lucious's next plan, meanwhile, is to get Titan on the Empire Entertainment label because of his authenticity as an artist. After Titan is incarcerated for a physical altercation at his concert, Lucious plans to get Titan on his record label to increase the competition with Billy Beretti and Creedmoor Records. Meanwhile, Detective Calvin Walker arrives at Empire Entertainment to interrogate Lucious about Bunkie's death. As Lucious lies about his presence while Bunkie was shot, Andre covers for him, leading to a flashback of Andre and Lucious's relationship years ago, when the police arrives at his house. Anika and Lucious assemble a meeting to continue the quest of moving Titan to Empire Entertainment. However, when a drive-by shooting occurs, Lucious insists that Anika should stay out of the situation because of the dangers. Lucious, meanwhile, reunites with former manager and archnemesis, Billy Beretti, who threatens to jeopardize Lucious's career, company, and his family. Later, Lucious arrives at a jail to have a conversation with Titan, encouraging him to join Empire Entertainment, and leave Creedmoor Records in fear of Titan selling his soul to Beretti. He gives Titan his cellphone to write lyrics and officially sign on to Empire. As Lucious revels in the success of his schemes, he celebrates while watching Hakeem perform with Tiana during the Teen Choice Awards nominations concert at Laviticus. He also thanks Cookie for her involvement in bringing Titan to the record label, leading to flirtatious banter. Dangerous Bonds Lucious surprises Anika, with a performance from R&B singer, Anthony Hamilton. He proposes to Anika, and the two slowly dance while Anthony Hamilton performs The Point of It All. At Empire Entertainment, Lucious is proud and impressed of Hakeem's new single, "Drip Drop" and Hakeem's vision for his music video to the song. Although Andre fears of the budget for the music video, Lucious demands that he finds a way to get the money. Lucious, meanwhile, converses with Andre in his office about a need for Tiana's involvement in Hakeem's video, implying that it's the strongest alternative for money. Lucious and Anika announce their engagement to Anika's parents, but Lucious asks Anika's father, Dr. Steve Calhoun to commit fraud by asking for an IPO to make Empire Entertainment go public. However, this would put Anika in danger of having no money, so Anika's father agrees to give him a bill of good health. Later on, Lucious encouraged Hakeem to make amends with Tiana after discovering her affair with India Spring. He wants Hakeem to continue the music video. Meanwhile, Lucious arrives unexpectedly at Cookie's apartment, reminding Cookie of their anniversary. It is revealed that Lucious gave Cookie the roses, which she believed were from an old nemesis. Out, Damned Spot Although Cookie assumes that Lucious hopes to rekindle their relationship, Lucious invites Cookie and the family to a dinner party, only to announce his engagement to Anika. While Cookie was enraged, Lucious claims the rose he gave for their anniversary had friendly intentions. Meanwhile, Lucious continues to suffer from the symptoms of ALS, and he discovers Detective Calvin Walker sneaking through his trash. Feeling unprotected, he turns to Vernon, demanding that Walker is fired. Ironically, Vernon demands the truth, whether Lucious killed Bunkie or not. Lucious reveals that he killed Bunkie to protect his reputation and the company. Lucious introduces Cookie to Elle Dallas, one of the legendary artists of Empire Entertainment, as Elle's new manager. Later, Lucious continues to appoint security for his own protection; he unhesitantly hires Malcolm DeVeaux, who is determined to protect him and the company by all means. Lucious meets with a concierge doctor, Dr. Lester Mason, with a possible cure for Lucious's ALS symptoms. After Vernon makes a deal, Lucious is protected, and he thanks Vernon despite the tension and distrust. At the end of the episode, Lucious witnesses Olivia's appearance, when she claims that Jamal is the father to her daughter, Lola. Our Dancing Days After Jamal's ex-wife Olivia returns with unexpected news, Cookie blames Lucious for forcing Jamal to marry Olivia. As more bad news surrounds him, and Cookie continues to deprecate him, Lucious collapses to the floor, assumed to be symptoms of his ALS, and he is sent to the hospital. While Lucious is hospitalized, he is informed that he has liver damage, and Dr. Lester Mason's license was revoked for administering illegal drugs on other patients, meaning that Mason's cure for ALS was a scheme. Dissatisfied with this information, he demands everyone to leave, while Cookie watches him from the window, he gives a brief smile. As Lucious recovers, he continues to ensure that Empire Entertainment is prepared for the investor showcase, making suggestions that Elle Dallas should open the show. Meanwhile, Lucious arrives at Jamal and Hakeem's rehearsals while they argue, and Cookie lectures them. Meanwhile, Lucious converses with Jamal over the possibility of Jamal being a father, and his current success as an artist. As the big event, the investor showcase, starts, Lucious meets Hakeem's girlfriend, Camilla Marks, who poses as an investor to express her interest in Hakeem. Lucious introduces Jamal and Hakeem during the showcase, but he suffers from the ALS symptoms, and he appoints Cookie to making his speech. Once Cookie presents an impromptu speech about Empire Entertainment, Lucious is proud of her, much to Anika's disapproval. Lucious brings the Lyon family together, besides Anika, who leaves for a Chicago trip, to reveal his fatal disease. After a prattle between Andre and Hakeem, he encourages Jamal and Hakeem to stay strong for him and Cookie. Finally, Lucious and Cookie share a toast and reminisce of their past. Lucious asks Cookie to dance, and the two share a romantic encounter, only to be discovered by Anika. The Lyon's Roar In a flashback, Lucious, Cookie, and their sons waits at the courthouse for the verdict. As Cookie fears the consequences of losing her family while going to jail, Lucious sings You're So Beautiful to Cookie. The morning after Cookie and Lucious's affair, Lucious is faced with the dilemma of breaking up with Anika for Cookie. He, then, agrees with Cookie producing a Legacy album in dedication to his artistry, but Cookie convinces him to break up with Anika before her idea is in effect. Unto the Breach Lucious and Anika's wedding plans are disrupted when Cookie discovers and exposes Anika's betrayal towards Lucious. After he realizes that Anika and Billy Beretti have teamed up together, Anika leaves. After a failed attempt of convincing Anika to stay, Lucious threatens her father, ensuring that she doesn't tell Billy Beretti that he has ALS, which would impact the future of Empire Entertainment. Meanwhile, Empire is in jeopardy due to increased competition with Creedmoor Records. So, he demands his team to make sure that Empire's statistics and business ventures are protected before Beretti interferes. After days of keeping Empire Entertainment under heavy guard, Lucious and Beretti face-off in a confrontation. Later, Lucious performs a newer rendition of You're So Beautiful with his newly-signed artist Delphine, Jamal, Hakeem, and Tiana, and the rest of the family. However, Lucious witnesses Andre's meltdown, which forces him to be restrained, and Lucious signs medical papers that keeps Andre in an institution for 48 hours. Sins of the Father Lucious, in this episode, first appears in a flashback that further reveals Andre's battle with bipolar disorder. Lucious, by this time, forced Andre's wife, Rhonda, not to reveal Andre's condition to anyone, and he refused to believe that Andre was diagnosed with bipolar disorder. He refused to visit Andre at the Holden-Jones clinic, and also confronted Vernon for being an accomplice to Andre's plot to take over Empire Entertainment. Meanwhile, Lucious appointed Cookie as Head of A&R of Empire Entertainment, but he is interrupted by an eager Jamal who wanted Lola, his alleged daughter, to live with him. However, Lucious disagrees. Later on, Lucious Lyon attempts and succeeds at forcing Hakeem's girlfriend, Camilla to move back to London and leave Hakeem. Meanwhile, Lucious confronts Rhonda after realizing that she was given proxy to sign the shares. Afterwards, Jamal's ex-wife, Olivia and her boyfriend Reg disrupt the household. When Reg puts Jamal at gunpoint, Lucious reveals that he is Lola's father, and he promised Olivia stardom if she married Jamal. Die But Once Lucious struggles to write one last song for the “Cookie Lyon Presents: The Lucious Lyon Sound" tribute concert that would be his final performance, timed to the IPO kickoff. Despite experiencing double vision, Lucious blows off his medication. As he keeps looking for Cookie to be his inspiration, Lucious is furious when he receives an injunction from rival Billy Beretti, who becomes a threat to the concert. After Hakeem humiliates Lucious during a rap performance with Snoop Dogg, Lucious punches him in the face backstage. Aware of Cookie's relations with Malcolm DeVeaux, Lucious angrily reacts by addressing to Cookie that she had no claim to Empire Entertainment, and she was never on the Board of Directors. Therefore, he forces Cookie out of her office. After failing to keep Andre as CFO of Empire Entertainment, Lucious forms a music-centered relationship with Jamal. When the two perform Nothing to Lose together, Lucious is convinced, by Jamal, to bring Cookie back to Empire in order to keep the track. However, Lucious convinces Jamal to get his masters back from Billy Beretti. When Lucious apologizes to Cookie, he becomes distracted when he discovers Hakeem is attempting to join Creedmoor Records by attending Beretti's party. Lucious also discovers Hakeem and his ex-fiancee, Anika in a compromising position. Meanwhile, based on his doctor's information, Lucious never was diagnosed with ALS, but with myasthenia gravis, a treatable and less critical condition. He realized, then, that he would have more power, and he breaks into laughter. Later on, Lucious attends Andre's church, and uses his musical therapist, Michelle White as a pawn by inviting her to do a gospel album for Empire Entertainment. At the end of the episode, Lucious takes medicine that causes hallucinations, and he, then, reveals in his hallucinations that he killed Bunkie, which urges Cookie to suffocate him with a pillow. Who I Am After Cookie fails to suffocate Lucious, he brings the family together to give them a gift. Lucious uses the gifts as an indirect attempt to seek forgiveness from his sons. He makes Jamal his successor for Empire Entertainment, while also giving Cookie a pillow, hence his awareness of Cookie trying to harm him. Lucious, meanwhile, shows Jamal evidence of Cookie's attempts of killing him via surveillance camera. After Cookie tries to convince Lucious that he was responsible for Bunkie's murder, Lucious calls security to escort her off the premises. After Vernon returns from rehabilitation, Lucious gives Vernon a mission: to spy on Cookie, suspicious of her behavior after the previous encounter. Meanwhile, as Lucious prepares to perform and press the button, confirming Empire's label as a publicly traded company, Agent Carter and the FBI barge in to arrest Lucious for the murder of Bunkie. He, then, suspects Cookie is responsible for the arrest. At the end of this season, Lucious, who is in jail, is confident that he will return and seek vengeance, ending the episode with, "Game time, bitches." |-| Season 2= The Devils Are Here Three months after Lucious is incarcerated, Cookie and Empire Entertainment create a #FreeLucious concert, which is televised for Lucious in prison. At this point, he is approached by Cookie's cousin Jermel, who warns Lucious that Frank Gathers is being shipped to the prison, although Lucious doesn't view him as a target or person of interest. Therefore, he dismisses Jermel's warnings. When Frank Gathers makes his arrival, he and Lucious reunite and they are on good terms, as he and Cookie used to sell dope for him. Jamal, meanwhile, visits Lucious in prison, where he commands Jamal to find Vernon, even though he is not aware that he is dead. Then, he demands Jamal to seek information on Mimi Whiteman, an unusual guest at the #FreeLucious concert, based on the assumption that she and Cookie are plotting something against Lucious. Meanwhile, Lucious is approached by an attorney. Lucious is aware that their meeting is illegal, and tells her so. Roxanne Ford, the new prosecutor, makes an offer for Lucious - if he pleads guilty, he can make a deal where he can turn in some other killers at Empire, and in turn he will be protected in jail. Lucious dismisses her, revealing all the personal details he knows about her, and tells her that no matter how hard she tries, she will always be a "black bitch in cheap heels". After the confrontation, Lucious discovers an all-new talent from Frank Gathers' daughter, Freda Gatz, and he compliments her talent. Relationships [[Cookie Lyon|'Cookie Lyon']] (ex-wife) Cookie Lyon (Taraji P. Henson) is Lucious' ex-wife and the mother of his three sons. Lucious has put Cookie through the absolute most! When Cookie gets locked up he doesn't visit her. As a result the former couple's youngest son Hakeem was unable to build a relationship with his mother. In the show's first season Cookie has her eyes on Empire's head of security, Malcolm DeVeaux, and Lucious is with Anika. Despite their situations the two still manage to find time to reconnect. In the show's second season Cookie has yet another boy toy, Laz (Adam Rodriguez) a promoter for her record label Lyon Dynasty. The relationship doesn't last thanks to Lucious who informs Cookie that Laz is actually a member of the 125th Street Bulls, the crew who kidnaps Hakeem. Lucious and Cookie have been through it all. Cookie attempted to express their deep connection to Hakeem yet their youngest son still chose to vote Lucious out the company. When Lucious and Cookie get together empires are created and they have no choice but to reconnect in order to regain control of Empire. [[Jamal Lyon|'Jamal Lyon']] (son) Lucious is Jamal's father. Of all his sons and maybe even compared to him, Jamal has the most talent which he refuses to acknowledge due to his loathing of Jamal's homosexuality. Lucious is embarrassed by Jamal as he views homosexuality as a choice but also a sign of weakness. He pays for everything Jamal owns threatening to cut him off if he is ever to go public with his sexuality. At the end of season 1 Lucious finally accepts Jamal's sexuality and made him his successor. [[Andre Lyon|'Andre Lyon']] (son) Andre Lyon is Lucious' oldest son. In Empire's first season we see Andre struggle with his mental health condition. Andre handles the financial aspects of his father's company but he hopes to lead the company one day. Andre is Lucious' only son that is not an entertainer therefore he often feels like Lucious does not love him the way that he loves Jamal and Hakeem. Andre is Lucious' only son that knows that he murdered Bunkie, for sure. In Empire's second season, Andre joins his mother and Hakeem to create Lyon Dynasty but realizes that he belongs at Empire Entertainment. Lucious makes it difficult for Andre to rejoin the company until Andre is able to provide his father with something no one else could. Andre proves his worth in gold when Lucious and Thirsty catch him and Rhonda digging up his Uncle Vernon's body. Lucious was looking forward to Andre and Rhonda's child, his first grandchild, unfortunately the baby died when Rhonda was pushed off the stairs. [[Hakeem Lyon|'Hakeem Lyon']] (son) Hakeem Lyon is Lucious' youngest son. In the show's first season Hakeem is signed to Empire, often complaining about the amount of attention Jamal's career receives. Although Hakeem is immature Lucious sees himself in Hakeem. Jamal and Lucious didn't get along with each other at the time because of his sexuality and Andre has a health condition that reminds Lucious of his mother's disorder. After his attempts at a hostile takeover fail, Hakeem teams up with Cookie to help her create Lyon Dynasty. This hurts Lucious who attempts to persuade Hakeem to return to Empire on multiple occasions throughout the show's second season. Anika Calhoun (ex-fiance) Anika was Lucious' fiance. They were suppoed to get married but Lucious cheated on her for Cookie, wanting revenge Anika joins Creedmoor for a while and sleeps with Hakeem to make Lucious mad. Becky Williams '(executive assistant) Becky is very loyal to Lucious and is one of the only people he can trust. 'Freda Gatz '(client) Freda Gatz is a rapper Lucious signs to Gutter Life Records. Freda and Lucious team up on the song Boom Boom Boom Boom which received an ASA nomination for Song of the Year. Initially, Lucious has a difficult time attempting to lure Freda off the streets. When Lucious and Thirsty visit the rapper's hood they witness her nearly shoot an opposing rapper in a freestyle battle. Lucious is eventually able to convince the young artist that life on the streets is too dangerous. 'Bunkie Williams (best friend) Marcus "Bunkie" Williams is Cookie's cousin and Lucious' bodyguard. Bunkie has a gambling problem and threatens to burn down Lucious' empire if he doesn't help him pay off $3 million in gambling debts. Lucious kills Bunkie and when police investigate the incident Vernon has to identify his body. Lucious lies to Hakeem about murdering Bunkie yet he tells Vernon the truth. Vernon has a very hard time dealing with the fact that Lucious killed Bunkie and ultimately turns to drugs in an attempt to get over it. Lucious and Bunkie grew up together. Lucious ask Bunkie to spy on Cookie but Bunkie refuses and attempts to blackmail Lucious, demanding $3 million to pay off his gambling debts. Bunkie threatens to snitch on Lucious by informing the cops that Lucious had murdered several drug dealers years prior. Lucious murders Bunkie, shooting his right hand man in the head. Vernon Turner (best friend) Vernon Turner is Lucious' business partner in Empire's first season. Vernon had a drug problem and when times at Empire became difficult he turned to drugs. Vernon, Lucious and Bunkie grew up together and Vernon has a difficult time accepting the fact that Lucious killed Bunkie. When Vernon is on drugs it is very difficult to predict his actions. Vernon helps Reg and Olivia by taking them to Lucious' house. This almost left Lucious dead but luckily Malcolm save the day! Rhonda kills Vernon in an attempt to protect Andre. The two are fighting and Rhonda hits him over the head. Andre and Rhonda dig up Vernon to save Lucious. Lucious and Thirsty catch them digging Vernon up and end up delivering the dead body to Roxanne Ford. Camilla Marks-Whiteman (enemy) Camilla Marks is Hakeem's love interest in Empire's first season. Hakeem is happy with Camilla in the show's first season. Camilla and Hakeem share their love with the Lyon family at Lucious' mansion when Hakeem delivers the song devoted to their relationship, "Age Ain't Nothing But A Number". Despite Hakeem's feelings both Lucious and Cookie hate Camilla. Cookie wants grand-kids and Lucious doesn't trust Camilla's intentions leading him to bribe out of his son's life. Empire fans hadn't heard from Camilla since the show's first season yet that all changed as she appeared in show's mid-season finale. Camilla returns to Empire and reveals that Mimi is actually her wife. Once Mimi gains control of Empire she transfers the label to Camilla who names Hakeem the label's new CEO. Mimi Whiteman (former business partner) Mimi Whiteman is a lesbian billionaire in the second season of Empire. Mimi is a venture capitalist who loves hip-hop. Lucious first spots Mimi while he is locked up. Cookie invites Mimi to the Free Lucious concert in order to discuss her plans for Empire's future. First Mimi fools Cookie after she joins forces with Lucious, enabling him to maintain control of Empire Entertainment. Then she reveals that she was never on Lucious' side and she is actually the wife of Camilla. Mimi calls a board meeting where she is able to gather enough votes to have Lucious ousted as Empire's CEO. While Lucious thought the billionaire could be trusted she was working for Camilla the entire time. Frank Gathers '(enemy) Frank Gathers was a drug lord who Lucious and Cookie worked for in the 90s. Frank is transferred to the same prison as Lucious and Jermel (Cookie's cousin). Jermel asks Lucious to protect him but Lucious refuses. Jermel tells Frank that Cookie is the one that snitch on him. In "Dangerous Bonds" A flashback of a drug deal gone wrong is shown and Gathers is seen killing a man. The drug deal was ambushed by the FBI and Cookie realizes that the murder victim was an undercover agent. Cookie's testimony was used as proof that Frank Gather's killed a federal agent therefore he was denied parole. When Cookie realizes what she has done she turns to Lucious who is locked up with Gathers. In "The Devils Are Here" Lucious kills Gathers to protect Cookie. Gathers thinks that fellow inmates would murder Lucious for him yet Lucious had already devised a more strategic plan. 'Leah Walker (mother) Leah Walker is Lucious Lyon's mother in the second season of Empire. Leah struggled through bipolar disorder and Lucious was only nine when she committed suicide. The show's flashbacks of Lucious' mother help explain why Lucious treats Andre different than Jamal Hakeem. After Lucious witnessed a family member with the same condition commit suicide he fears Andre's potential actions. In "True Love Never" Lucious hides the bullets to his mother's gun and she rips through her apartment until she finds one. Leah then loads the gun, puts it to her head and shouts "Boom! Boom! Boom!" However, it is later revealed that she is still alive. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Lyons Category:Empire Entertainment Artists Category:Lyon Dynasty Artists Category:Empire Entertainment Employees Category:Gutter Life Records Artists Category:Gutter Life Records Employees